One Last Chance at Goodbye
by ChloChlo1989
Summary: After the loss of his mother, Ben regrets causing them to lose so much time together. But his mother would never miss meeting her grandchildren. *Complete*


**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars!**

 **This one-shot is the epilogue from my other story 'Dreams of Another Life'. I liked this so much, that I wanted to post it separately, in memory of Carrie Fisher, our princess.**

 **If you want to read the story that this comes from, then be warned, this contains major spoilers!**

* * *

It had been five years since the rebels had won the battle.

Finn and Rose were still going strong, Finn being a pilot and Rose being a mechanic. They hadn't married, but Ben could tell that Finn was thinking about it.

Poe still deeply disliked him, along with BB-8, but instead of verbal insults, it had now become huff and a gaze shift once they noticed his presence. Ben didn't mind though, he had never liked the pilot in the first place, but he would be civil.

Chewbacca had been a very awkward, guilt ridden conversation, in which Ben had ended up with a bruised jaw, followed by the tightest, fluffiest hug he had ever received. Chewbacca would never truly forgive him, but Ben had saved his life, and the life of his friends. They would never be able to have the same relationship that they had when Ben was a child, but it was better than being punched everytime he was seen by the walking teddy bear.

His mother, as optimistic and persuasive as she was, managed to forgive him as best as she was able. As mothers always would, they would forgive their children for anything, as long as they proved themselves to have seen it was wrong and feel the guilt their actions had caused. She had lost so much because of him, but the fact that she had him back warmed her heart.

 _A mother's love never dies_ , she had said and he believed her.

Unfortunately, a year ago his mother had passed away, peacefully, in her sleep. He had been grateful that she had not suffered in her final moments, but he still felt the guilt that had risen. He had taken so much away from her, and brought her life to focus on war. However, Rey had reassured him, as he mourned, that she was now with Han and Luke, her husband and her brother. She would not be alone, she would be with people she loved, but she would watch over them.

Both himself and Rey had begun to lead the rebellion, but instead of the duo ruling, they formed a group to lead: Finn, Rose, Poe, Chewbacca and themselves. The rebels found this diplomacy to be much more agreeable.

As he walked back in to the cave, he approached the wall where the Knights of Ren had once stood awaiting his arrival. In its place, a somewhat narrow bunk. Laying on it was his wife, Rey.

"You took your time," she spoke, a soft smile on her face, but her gaze not focused on him.

He just smiled at her, instead of answering. More often than not, she released her hair entirely from the confines of the buns he had given her, all those years ago. She lay in the bed, soft hair cascading over her shoulders. It had grown much longer since the battle of Crait, covering her chest now.

As his eyes drifted over his wife, whom he had married three years ago, his mother being the officiant, his gaze shifted to settle on one of the reasons they had settled on this planet.

"Hello, Ethan," He whispered, as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside them. The baby in her arms, their son, had been born a few days ago. They had settled on Hawaviina as Rey reached the heavier stages of pregnancy. Ben had found himself wishing that his mother could have been her, could have met her grandchildren.

"It's feeding time again," Rey spoke softly, exhaustion evident in her eyes. Ben returned the soft smile on her face, before rising from the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rey asked, amusement evident in her voice, as she began to feed Ethan.

"Can't leave Kiara out, now can we?" He replied, walking to the cot to pick up Ethan's twin sister, their daughter.

After a few moments, they both settled on the bed, feeding their twins, they felt a shift in the force.

Looking up simultanouesly, Ben and Rey were met with a force ghost, his mother. Leia stood before them, surrounding by soft glow.

"They're beautiful," She whispered, smiling at the twins before looking up to their parents. "You will be brilliant parents."

"Thank you, mother." Ben replied, tears welling up in his eyes, before he looked back down to Kiara in his arms.

When he looked back up his mother was gone, but he could still feel her.

 _She'll never truly be gone_ , a part of him whispered to himself.

Although the war was not over, they had the upper hand, they were winning. But in this moment, none of that mattered.

Leaning over to capture the lips of his wife with his own- Ben had never felt so loved.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
